


Treat You Better (Yoonmin)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based off a song, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, JiminxNamjoon but like it's bad, M/M, im sorry, jimin is thankful for yoongi, namjoon is a bitch, yoongi saves the day, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Jimin is in an abusive relationship and Yoongi is trying to convince him to leave because he knows he can treat Jimin better.





	Treat You Better (Yoonmin)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I love Namjoon don't get me wrong and I'm sorry I'm using him as a bad guy in here ugh pray for me pls. 
> 
> There will be mentions and actions of abuse so if you're uncomfortable then please don't read.
> 
> Based off the song by Shawn Mendes.
> 
> Also Jimin has pink hair in this bc i loved it and Yoongi's is black.

_Park Jimin's P.O.V._

I don't remember the last time my boyfriend Kim Namjoon actually showed affection towards me or was a gentleman.

All he ever does is hit me and pushes me around like I'm some rag doll.

Maybe that's all I am to him.

A rag doll.

A doll he can just push around whenever he wants. A doll he uses to get his way with even if I don't want it.

Lately, I've never wanted it.

When he has sex with me, I turn my mind off and shut down completely. I'm no longer Jimin during those times.

When he first hit me, it was because he was jealous. That's what it's usually always over now.

We were at a party and his friend Hoseok was flirting with me, trying to force himself on to me. Being the loyal boyfriend I am, I kept refusing and trying to push him away from me.

Namjoon of course caught Hoseok up on me. But Hoseok blamed it all on me and said I was trying to come on to him.

Guess who Namjoon believed.

Hoseok.

So Namjoon dragged me out of the party by my hair, throwing me into the car. He drove us to this ugly motel we were staying at because that's all we can afford is motels. He took me to our room and hit me. Calling me a slut and a whore. He said I become this way because of what I wear.

I can't help I like wearing tight pants. I feel sexy in them.

Sometimes I do I mean. Sometimes Namjoon will bring my confidence down whenever he gets the chance too.

But other times, he likes when I wear tight pants. He says they make my ass look nice.

His favorite thing is telling me it's my fault that he's hitting me. Saying if I didn't wear certain things or act certain ways then he wouldn't have to hit me. I don't understand him anymore. 

I use to love him.

Key words: use to.

Me and Namjoon met in high school when I was a freshman and he was a junior. He saw me as this cute innocent little boy who loved to wear pink and I saw him as this big manly man who was also a fluffy teddy bear at the time.

After weeks of back and forth flirting, he had finally asked me out in front of the whole school and of course I said yes.

We were happy together back then. Always smiling and laughing. Always cuddled up at night on his bed.

When he graduated, he asked me to drop out and run away from him.

That we could get away and live a happier life.

Being the naïve kid I was, I agreed. Only because he was the only person in my life who loved me. My parents had kicked me out for being gay so Namjoon was really the only one I had.

So me and Namjoon ran away and here we are now. Both of us in our twenties, hopping around from motel to motel, and always partying at night.

I never liked parties but he forced me to go because he didn't trust me to be by myself.

And now I'm just a prisoner trapped in this hell. Part of me wanting to leave but the other part too afraid and wanting to stay.

"Ah Jimin! Can you go down to the front and get some ice please? I stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom where he was taking a bath. "I-Is it okay I go out like this?"

I was just wearing a simple shirt and shorts. The problem was if he would let me walk out in shorts that were this short.

He looked me up and down and nodded. "Yes but hurry please."

I let out a sigh of relief, grabbing a key card and making my way out of the room. I walked down the walk way and down the stairs to the main area.

I opened the ice container and grabbed a bag. As I was about to close it, someone yelled at me. "Wait, don't close it yet." I stopped and saw a boy with black hair walking towards me.

When he got closer, he smiled at me. I smiled back.

He's handsome up close.

"Thank you, sorry about that!" I smiled and nodded. "It's no big deal." He grabbed a bag and closed the lid.

"I'm Min Yoongi, what's your name?" "Park Jimin."

He smiled, looking me up and down. "I like your pink hair Jimin, it suits you. Makes you look even more adorable."

I couldn't help but blush. It's been a long time since anyones ever complimented me. "T-Thank you." He nodded.

"Jimin, who's this?" I felt Namjoon walk up behind me and grip my arm. I jumped slighlty.

Oh god.

Yoongi noticed my mood change. I watched him eye Namjoon. "I'm Yoongi and who are you?"

"Namjoon, I'm Jimin's boyfriend. Sorry if we was being a flithy whore and flirting with you. I'm sorry he disturbed your day."

Before Yoongi could respond, Namjoon yanked me by my arm and started dragging me away and up the stairs. I mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to Yoongi as he dragged me to our room where I knew I was going to be needing this ice.

 

_***Few hours later*** _

 

I was standing in the bathroom while Namjoon laid passed out on the bed.

I was looking at myself in the mirror.

My poor body.

I sighed and hopped into the shower, trying to clean him off. I felt so dirty. He always made me feel dirty.

I made sure I couldn't feel him anymore and got out, drying myself off and changing into new clothes.

I didn't feel dirty anymore.

I put some ice in a ziploc bag and wrapped a towel around it, holding it up to my eye. I quietly left the room, going outside and uptowards the roof where I usually went to clear my mind.

I laid back and looked up at the stars, holding the ice up to my eye.

Seven years of doing this and I don't cry anymore. Not after any of that. There's no use for my tears. And I definitely don't need to waste them on him.

I heard a noise from beside me and I looked up.

It was the guy from earlier, Min Yoongi.

He walked over and sat beside me. I sighed. "I'm sorry about Namjoon. He can be a real douche bag." 

"How long?"

I looked over at him confused and saw him frown at my eye.

"How long has he been doing to this to you?" I sighed. "We've been together for seven years now. The first two years were perfect but then it got worse. We were really happy but I don't know, something changed. And now everything is my fault and I take the beatings for it. I think he knows he controls me. And I can't do anything about it."

"Jimin, none of this is your fault and don't let him make you think that! You don't deserve any of this Jimin. You don't have to stay with him you know? You can run away! You can report it to the police or I can for you!"

I quickly shook my head. "I can't Yoongi. He'll find me one way or another or he'll go after you and I can't let that happen. It's fine Yoongi, can we not talk about it please?"

He sighed and nodded.

It was silent.

"Tell me about yourself Yoongi, if you still want to talk to me."

"Of course I do Jimin. I'm here on a business trip, I'm a music producer. I'll be going home in a month and needed a cheap and close motel to stay at so here I am."

I nodded. "Yeah, I like this motel. It's a pretty shade of pink and I love the neon lights at night." He looked over at me and smiled. "It is pretty. You really like pink don't you Jimin?"

I blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah, it's my favorite color. That's why I dyed my hair that color."

He chuckled and nodded. "You look good in pink." I blushed. "But you probably look good in everything."

 

_***One Month Later*** _

 

As the month went on, me and Yoongi would hangout on the roof every time I got the chance.

And as each day passed, we got closer and closer. He probably knows more about me than Namjoon does. He knows all my darkest secrets and my whole past. And I know a lot about him. 

But also as the days passed, I ended up falling for him.

And it sucks because today is his last day and tonight he will be leaving.

Leaving me.

I wanted to stay at the motel so I could spend time with him before he left but Namjoon, of course, dragged me out to some party in this trashy building.

The place smells of alcohol and drugs and I've already lost Namjoon in the big cloud of smoke and bodies.

I went searching for Namjoon but I immediately regretted it when I found him.

He was standing up against the wall, drunk as ever, making out with some small brown haired boy. Namjoon started kissing down his neck and thats when I made eye contact with the other boy.

He smirked at me and dragged Namjoon away, out of sight.

Probably to go have sex.

I looked for the exit and left, going to the car to sit.

I hated him for this.

After what seemed like hours, Namjoon finally walked out of the building and hopped into the car. He quickly pulled out and sped to the motel.

He was speeding and laughing, screaming outside the windows. He would jerk the car, slinging me to the side. I was scared and horrified.

I knew that tonight might be the night I die.

He pulled into the parking lot, spinning the car into a stop. I quickly got out before he could start it again.

I looked and saw Yoongi, putting his stuff in the trunk but glancing at us.

I could run and go with him like he offered.

Namjoon got out and I felt like screaming. "What is wrong with you?! You could of killed us you sick basterd!" Now Yoongi was paying attention to us. "Stop overreacting baby, come here!"

I shook my head. "No! I don't want to be near you! Ever again!"

His eyes darken. He walked over to me and grabbed me before I could run. He reached his arm back and slammed me, hard.

I fell to the ground and held my cheek.

I tried to get up but he raised his foot back and kicked me in the stomach. I let out a groan and fell to the ground.

"You fucking bitch! I'm going to-"

It stopped.

I looked over and saw Yoongi on top of Namjoon, punching him. I sat up slowly, holding my face anf watched them. Namjoon was trying to fight back but he was out of luck.

It kept going before Yoongi threw one last punch, knocking Namjoon out cold.

He looked at me and hurried and got up, running to me. "Jimin! Are you okay?" I nodded slightly, grabbing on to him.

"Jimin, I'm asking you again. Come with me please. I live alone in this big house and you can stay with me forever and do whatever you want. I will shower you with love and gifts all the time. I will you treat you better than this bastard ever has. I will buy you all the pink stuff in the world, anything you want. Jimin I know I can treat you better than he can. So please."

For the first time in eight years, I cried.

"Y-Yes Yoongi, please get me away. I-I want to go with you. I'm tired of being with him. I want to be with you."

"God Jimin, I want to be with you too. Come on, get in the car, I already broke into your room and packed your stuff. I was hoping you would change your mind." I wiped my tears, letting out a soft chuckle.

Yoongi helped me up and helped me get into his car.

I sat and watched Yoongi pick Namjoon up and drag him back to the room.

He came back down and hopped in, starting the car and pulling out, driving far away from that place.

 "Yoongi, what if he finds us?"

He looked at me and grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. "Trust me, he won't know where I will and he definitely won't come get you. I promise I'll protect you forever Jimin."

I smiled and nodded, holding his hand in mine.

I looked out the window.

It's time for a new life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed


End file.
